


Вопреки

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ах да. Любят же не за. Любят вопреки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопреки

**Author's Note:**

> здрастье  
> я здесь не была с мая, кажется. ну я здесь ненадолго, так, мимо пробегаю  
> досмотрела аниме, нафейспалмилась с финальной игры и утвердилась в своей нелюбви к сейрин.  
> о работе - мало акамаю, зато есть генералы.   
> такие дела.

Первым к нему приходит Лео. Чихиро не звал его и уж тем более не ждал, но Лео приходит, драматично заваливается на кровать в общежитии и вздыхает. Чихиро смотрит на него, изредка моргая, но так и не дожидается реакции. Лео лежит, смотрит в потолок и… всё. В принципе, не мешает. Чихиро пожимает плечами и садится в кресло, доставая ранобэ.   
  
Однако через пару минут Лео всё же решает напомнить о своем присутствии.   
  
— Маюзуми-сан, — зовет он, и Чихиро вздрагивает. Потому что… эм… в последний раз его так назвал Акаши, и это было странно. Просто странно.   
  
— Чего? — спрашивает Чихиро, временно откладывая томик. У него не так уж и много свободного времени, чтобы тратить его на что-то, кроме увлекательного чтения.   
  
— Извини, что без приглашения, — тихо говорит Лео, приподнимает на локте и грустно смотрит. Непривычно видеть этот взгляд. — Просто в Токио ты единственный, к кому я мог зайти после… — Лео обрывает себя и вздыхает протяжно.   
  
— После чего? — не дает теме замяться Чихиро, хотя прекрасно видит, что Лео тяжело. Раз уж он пришел, то пусть объяснит. Их не связывали особые дружеские чувства, никакой привязанности, так что узнать, зачем тот приперся, довольно интересно. Такт – к Чихиро это не относится.   
  
— После моего разговора с Джунпей-чаном, — бормочет Лео и вновь падает на подушку. Он кажется сейчас надломленным и хрупким, и это довольно книжные слова, чтобы так описывать реального человека в реальной жизни, но лучше эпитета Чихиро не подобрать. Проклятые ранобэ. — Я признался ему в своих чувствах, но он встречается с их тренером. Айда Рико, кажется, — Лео скрипит зубами, мгновенно переходя от бездеятельной грусти к выжигающей злости. Вспыхивает, как свечка. Сейчас воск потечет по изящным рукам. — Натуралы. Одни проблемы от натуралов.   
  
Чихиро знает, что должен поддержать: сказать что-то успокаивающее, может, коснуться дружески или погладить по голове. Но Чихиро не хочет. Лео тратит его время, Лео ноет и не кажется таким красивым, как раньше, а ломающийся образ – не слишком приятен. У Чихиро нет проблем с тем, чтобы выставить Лео прямо сейчас – он не привык терпеть то, что ему неприятно или скучно. Исключение – Акаши, но это весьма спорный момент. Раньше бы он, может, и терпел. Теперь – точно не станет. Но Чихиро ничего не делает, позволяет Лео излить душу, потому что вообще-то – это даже приятно.   
  
Приятно быть нужным, приятно быть тем, кого выбрали, чтобы доверить своё горе. Поэтому Чихиро поудобнее устраивается в кресле, закладывает листок бумаги в ранобэ и внимательно смотрит на Лео.  
  
— Я помню его, он из Сейрин, — говорит и хмурится. — За что ты его любишь? Он же блеклый. Он не… — не твоего уровня? Лео бы подошел кто-то вроде Акаши или любой другой из поколения чудес – такой же яркий и запоминающийся, как сам Лео. Хьюга же… — Он не красивый.   
  
Лео обижается – надувает губы и фыркает. Чихиро раздраженно думает, что не стоило так говорить, люди остро реагируют на правду. Интересно, как сам Чихиро чувствовал бы себя, скажи ему подобное кто-то? Он не знает. Есть столько разных ситуаций, в которых он теоретически может оказаться, но совсем себя в них не видит. Лео, между тем, открывает рот, но беспомощно молчит. Ему совсем нечего возразить.   
  
— Да разве внешность главное?! — все же произносит он после долгого молчания. Чихиро пожимает плечами. Он не знает, влюбляться не доводилось. — Важен характер, поведение, взгляды человека.   
  
— И что ты знаешь об этом? Ну, как у Хьюги с этим, с характером или взглядами? — все, что знает Чихиро о нем, раздражает. Больше ничего, никакой приязни. Лео растеряно пожимает плечами. Лео не знает.   
  
— Мы не очень общались… В любом случае! — садится на кровати и сжимает руки в кулаки. — Разве любят не вопреки всему, а за что-то?!   
  
Он эту фразу из любовного романа взял, что ли?  
  
— Конечно, нет, — говорит Чихиро уверенно. Но уверенности совсем не испытывает.   
  
***  
  
Лео ходит к нему на выходных. Сначала он пытается это как-то оправдывать, но потом забивает и просто так заваливается в комнату. Чихиро упорно его не выгоняет, одновременно радуясь этим визитам и злясь за то, что они отнимают его свободное время.   
  
Иногда Лео пытается вытянуть его прогулять, иногда это у него даже получается, и Чихиро, раздраженно хмурясь, шагает рядом с ним, ловя взгляды прохожих. Он может быть невидимым и совершенно незаметным, но Лео привлекает к себе слишком много внимания. Дурацкий Лео.  
  
Однажды Лео приходит вместе с Котаро. Чихиро молча желает им самой мучительной смерти от руки Акаши, но их совсем не трогает. Что ж, еще не вечер.   
  
Котаро усаживается прямо на стол и начинает жаловаться на Мияджи. Лео его успокаивает: бормочет какую-то чушь, поглаживает и то и дело позыркивает на Чихиро, мол, давай, присоединяйся. Спасибо, нет. За это даже не платят. Зато в мысленном списке появляется еще один пункт «почему не стоит влюбляться и вступать в отношения». Сплошные страдания и проблемы. Еще раз спасибо, но нет.   
  
Но Чихиро позволяет Котаро приходить и ныть, это почти умиротворяет. Чужие страдания отчего-то кажутся забавными, стоит задуматься о своем внутреннем придурке, отвечающем за мораль и человечность.   
  
Котаро шумит, много говорит, много смеется и много двигается. Котаро порождает вокруг себя хаос, и ходить с ним по улице – настоящее бедствие. Чихиро учится мимикрировать под асфальт, стены домов и других людей. Зато Лео дискомфорта не испытывает. Этим двоим нравится внимание. Чихиро нравится смотреть на их страдания, но они почему-то больше не страдают, а редкие уничижительные реплики вызывают бурный восторг. Что хуже – его больше не зовут «Маюзуми-сан». Даже просто «Маюзуми» кануло в Лету. Его зовут по имени и явно очень радуются этому факту. Ну что за придурки.   
  
В пятницу к нему заглядывает Эйкичи. Чихиро даже не удивляется, откладывает учебник и готовится слушать.   
  
Ради разнообразия Эйкичи жалуется не на личную жизнь, а на Лео и Котаро, которые совсем не уважают его имя. Чихиро мысленно плюсует ему и соглашается со всеми его возмущениями почти профессионально поддакивая в нужных местах. Однако внезапно ему вспоминается оброненное Лео недовольство на то, что «Эй-чан совсем от нас отдалился. И он всегда такой грубый и…». И Чихиро думает, что стоит сделать ради Лео хоть что-то дружеское. И говорит:  
  
— Возможно, стоит называть их в ответ так? Они тебе симпатизируют, ответь им тем же, — Чихиро хочет добавить что-нибудь про «не быть унылой кучей говна», но удерживается. Эйкичи не тот человек, которому стоит говорить такие вещи.  
  
На следующий день Лео и Котаро радостны и возбуждены, говорят об Эйкичи без умолку. Лео где-то на стадии «почти влюблен, готов сорваться в волны бескрайнего чувства». Чихиро улыбается, чувствуя себя невероятно довольным.   
  
А через пару дней Лео начинает звать его «Чи-чан» и «Принцесса». Котаро к нему присоединяется. Чихиро их ненавидит.  
  
***  
  
Приход Акаши вызывает удивление. Вернее, шок.   
  
Лео валяет Котаро по полу, щекоча, а Эйкичи закидывает в себя бургеры, кажется, даже не жуя. Чихиро сидит в кресле, которое оттащил в угол, и смиренно наблюдает за тем филиалом Ада, что развели в его комнате эти придурки.   
  
Приход Акаши оказывает буквально магическое воздействие: Содом тут же прекращается. Взгляд у Акаши теплый, но грозный, и сердце Чихиро тяжело стукает в груди. Словно кто-то в него молоточком забивает гвозди. От груди к плечам и шее ползет тепло, окутывает, наполняет.   
  
— Добрый вечер, — говорит Акаши мягко и чуть-чуть улыбается. Чихиро поджимает губы. — Могу я войти?  
  
Неосознанно приходит сравнение со строгим начальником, заглянувшим на корпоратив к подчиненным. Но Чихиро отчего-то безумно рад его видеть. Оказывается, все это время он неосознанно… скучал. Это странно и непривычно. И дыхание отчего-то сбилось, так что выговорить слова не поучается. Чихиро не очень понимает, что с ним.   
  
— Чи-чан, — зовет его Котаро и подмигивает.  
  
Лео одними губами произносит «давай, принцесса», и Чихиро прикрывает глаза. Как будто Акаши мог этого не заметить. Все смотрят на него с жадным ожиданием, особенно Акаши.   
  
— Можно, — говорит Чихиро и выдыхает облегченно. Акаши вновь улыбается – ему, почти освещает эту комнату, не хватает совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы вспыхнуть свечой, как совсем недавно Лео. И Чихиро думает тут же о свои руках, не таких, как у Лео, изящных. Смущается и злится – он же мужчина, нормальные у него руки.   
  
Акаши делает шаг в комнату.  
  
— Вы не хотите сходить прогуляться? — вежливо спрашивает он, но даже Чихиро слышит приказ, чувствует его кожей. И вся компания резво выметается за дверь, оставляя их с Акаши наедине.   
  
Чихиро сжимает томик ранобэ посильнее в пальцах и смотрит Акаши в глаза. Не бросает вызов, просто не может перестать. Акаши смотрит в ответ, смотрит жадно и довольно. Чихиро вскидывает брови.  
  
— Ты просил оставить тебя до выпуска, — начинает Акаши. — И ты выпустился.   
  
— А ты пришел и дальше портить мне жизнь? — сарказм выходит неубедительным, но правдивым. Попадает в цель, потому что Акаши всегда раздражал ужасно. Потому что Акаши делал больно. Потому что Акаши невыносимый.   
  
— Если позволишь, — он подходит ближе и забирает ранобэ так легко, будто Чихиро не цеплялся за томик изо всех сил. — Я сделаю тебя счастливым.   
  
Ой, ну какой же самоуверенный, бесящий и да. Невыносимый.   
  
— Попробуй, — говорит Чихиро, и в глазах Акаши загорается брошенный вызов. Ну что за придурок, жизнь – не баскетбол. За что тут можно было полюбить?..   
  
Ах да. Любят же не за. Любят вопреки.


End file.
